Role playing Characters
In the world of Battleship Craft Navies , we like to have fun and play games , in order to make the games realistic , we make our own fictional characters to play . These are fictional beings that most users have , they have to have a personality , Gender , occupation and they have to be different from each other . Most characters are Nice , kind and polite , while others are terrible , violent and rude . ''List of Characters This is the list of Role Play Characters, it contains the character's Name , a brief description about the character and the name of the user who plays him or her. If '''you' have a character, then please add it to the list, a brief description about the character and your user name. *'Admiral Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov' Admiral Kuznetsov is a cold blooded killer, a ruthless being, he is out to get you. He is currently the leader of the Russian Navy. He loves to kill people and owns several weapons including an Ak-47 , Beretta M92 , Ak-105 and many more . He is the most disturbing and cruelest character on Battleship Craft Navies Wiki . He is currently allied with United States Naval Fleet . Played by Yamato287. *'Wolfgang H. Schnout' Mr. Schnout, A.K.A. Wolfgang, is a kind, polite gentlemen who was forced to join the Russian Navy, but unlike his leader, he is a kind figure. He also works at the United Merchants Guild as a ship supplier. Played by Yamato287. *'Humphrey D. Wolf' Humphrey, A.K.A. DeWolf or De Wolf, is a serious figure with a kind but stern personality. He is also Flying Ship engineer, and he is a councilman in the Skywatch Aerial Alliance. Played by Yamato287. *'Mikhail Forge' Being a open minded buisness man, he is liked by many and respected by more. He has a small dark side for 'new' businesses. He usually fair fair though and leaves them alone. He is the leader of the United Merchants Guild and a well adapt captain at sea. Played by FORGED705. *'Robert H. Jones' He comes from a long line of his family in military service. He was unable to enter mainly due to health concerns. Ashamed, he wondered aimlessly until he read an article discussing the feasibility of flying naval vessels. After graduating college specializing in advanced military technology he was placed as a councilman in the Skywatch Aerial Alliance. Played by I am that guy *'Troy S. Schmit' Troy comes from a rich military family which led him to the Royal Navy and the United Merchants Guild.He can be quite lazy sometimes and his crew says "He's too valuable".He specializes in technology and sometimes creates bahaviour scripts for missiles.Played by Natroleon *'Adrik Ivanov' Deceased A former scientist, Adrik was considered a frail old man, until he revealed to the navy his new technology. Now, Adrik leads the Russian Air Force and is a member of the Russian Navy. He was found out to have been a spy for HYDRAXIS Navy and shot himself. Played by DocWeldin *'Lee Parker' Former aerial ace for Japan, and former aerial ace for HYDRAXIS Navy, Lee created K.R.A.D.E.C, a mercernary navy, after he started becoming greedy for money. He is currently allied with Russia. Played by DocWeldin *'Darksire' CEO of HYDRAXIS Furniture, and HYDRAXIS Navy, as well as once being a UR Chief of Operations, and funder of K.R.A.D.E.C. Darksire is a greedy money maker, who works for money. However, he absolutely hates Dr. Razanal. Darksire wears a gas mask at all times due to paranoia of chemicals, and currently is planning to help colonize new planets. He was one of the first admirals to employ full range usage of flying ships, and later showed Adrik and Lee the technology, which was then passed on. Played by DocWeldin *'Vasily Krivosheyev' Once a successful Vice Admiral in the now extinct USSR, he was discharged in '91, just when the USSR perished at the hands of capitalism, he seeks to avenge his fallen comrades, he also now seeks the destruction of any navy against the Russian Navy, and he will make sure every ship in front of him is turned into scrap before he sails away, he's also a sniper rifle and close quarters combat specialist. He also likes vodka. Played by PhantomXT Ace Mx *'Ivan Gregovoric' An important member of K.R.A.D.E.C and the Russian Navy. Played by TheAdmiralOfAwesome *'Demitri Olegovich': Deceased A retired sailor in the Cold War,he rejoined the navy when he had no place to go. Now he provides Battleships and much needed weaponry to the navy. And vodka. Let's not forget vodka. He also lost the lower part of his left leg and one finger to defend Russia from nukes. He also likes torture,as his old medieval choke pear in his jacket implies it *'Vladimir Korkevich': A old retired sailor. Vladimir has no true navy, a mercenary he will do anything for anyone as long as he gets the money. A true sailor he has some of the heaviest and most powerful WWII era ships. Played by sparsely Mr. Nutt25 aka (The founder) *'Dimitri makarov': Even though dimitri is related to Vladimir makarov by blood, he often denounces his brother as a sociopath. Dimitri instead went towards the merchant marines. He fought plenty of pirates in his days. He is currently employed by the united merchants guild. Played by Vladimir Lenin reborn *'Fleet Admiral Ed' 'A nice, ongoing Vice Admiral in the United States Artic Fleet (USAF), Rear Admiral lower in the USNF, and the Fleet Admiral of the US 126th InterNaval Task Force. Has a tendency for violance at times. Sometimes his feelings for his fellows can cloud his Judgement. Despite this, he is a great leader and stratigist, and a good friend. Played by Skippy Eddie *'Admiral Viktor Dragovich The son of the infamous Nikitia Dragovich, Viktor is almost the exact same in personality and stratigicial thinking to Ed. He is a former commander in the Russian Navy, and an Admiral in both the USAF and the 126th. Played by Skippy Eddie '- Fleet Admiral Addar Felinski' The forgiving admiral of the Royal Norwegian Navy (RNN) and lead admiral of the Scandinavian Alliance, he has a dark side created by his parents being snatched away by pirates when he was 7. He then vowed to avenge his fathers death and crush the pirates into submission. '- Fleet Admiral TheAlphaTheOmega' TheAlphaTheOmega is the fleet admiral of the mysterious A.N.F. Enterprises Consolidated Fleet. His true name is unknown, but he prefers to be called either Alpha, Omega, or TATO by all but his closest friends and advisors. Not much is known about him, like whether he has a family, but from what little information that exists on him, it is known that he is intelligent and thinks ways that many people could not understand. He is also prone to sudden behavioral mood changes. In all, he is an odd individual, prone to extremes of both kindness and anger, with an unstable personality that can shift without warning even after long periods of consistency. Continue to add to this list if you have a character. Category:Forming a Navy